Where are you going
by FangFire
Summary: I can't update... Need help please?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, You know the rest!

A/N- Ah yes, it is I! The great Fang! I have decided to try to write a different kind of story… Yaoi! If you don't know what that means Boy boy relationship! I beg of you, no flames or I'll just shoot them back at you into your hair! (Messy) If you don't like Yaoi, don't read.

A/N2- Before we begin, I have a question for all of you! I was reading a newspaper article about this church group that makes a hell house every Halloween. They show all of this stuff to make people stop sinning. They showed a baby that was from an abortion and they dressed up like demons to haunt a woman who was in a drunk driving accident. What made ME really mad was when they taunted two gay men! They even showed a homosexual highschooler getting killed by demons and then going down to hell! Do you find something wrong with this!? These people are no different! They love whom they love even if it's male or female! If God created all of his children to be equal, what happened when it came to the homosexuals!? Ugh… sorry. I was just wondering. I asked my parents about this by they know all and they just kept shooting questions back at me so that's why I asked you to give me your opinions. Tell me in your reviews. Ak! Too much raving! Now to the story! Oh yeah, Tidus and Wakka 4ever! Now I feel bad… I am not insulting anyone k? I'm Christian myself and I don't even agree with our ways. 


	2. FFX Chap 1

A/N- I already did the disclaimer. If you want to sue me why don't you just look at the first chappy and there it is! Okay! Now for the story.

            "Where are you going…?" He stopped walking and turned around to look at the speaker of the voice.

            "I have to leave for a while" The young man ran a hand through his red hair, trying to act calm. Yet, he just wanted to collapse right there and cry, wanted to tell the one he loved how he felt. He saw his love and Yuna in the lake and he felt his heart in two. He himself was Yuna's guardian so to protect her, he would leave and never see them again.

            "But… why? What about Yuna?" The red head's heart clinched tightly at her name. "What about me?" He heard the speaker pause as he nervously tugged at his vest. "Why are you leaving all of behind Wakka?" Wakka sighed and turned his back towards him. 

            "You wouldn't understand Tidus, you just wouldn't." He knew his voice was cold and harsh but he couldn't control his emotions anymore. Turning towards Tidus, he stomped up to him, grabbed him by his vest and started to shake him. "Do you ever think about your actions!?" He screamed into the blondes face. "Do you ever think about others feelings besides your own and your precious Yuna's!?" Then they started to some, slowly at first, soon in a great flood. Wakka tried to stop the tears but they refused to. Moments later he was in a crumpled heap on the forest ground.

            "Wakka…" Tidus knelt down by the crying man and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder only to have it shaken off.

            "Why are you even trying? You know that you don't care…" Tidus sighed and made him look up, Wakka's face cradled in his hands.

            "How do you know that? After all we've been through, I'm amazed you can even make that claim." Wakka flushed when he realized what Tidus meant.

            "Ah… sorry Brudda, you're right." He stood up and wiped his tears away.

            "Of course I am! Come on, let's get back to camp." Wakka froze, then shook his head.

            "I told you I was leaving ya? I can't go back on my word." 

            "But…" Wakka smiled weakly and ruffled Tidus's hair affectionately. 

            "If you have something to tell me, tell me now ya?" Deciding this was as good a time as any, Tidus threw his arms around Wakka and kissed him. It was only a mild kiss considering Wakka stepped back in surprise and broke it but in the process of stepping back, a log just happened to be under his foot and the instinct to grab hold of something made him grab hold of Tidus on his way down. When they hit the ground, Wakka was strongly aware of Tidus who was on top of him and apparently, not moving. "Tidus? Tidus you're okay ya?" Still not moving. "Tidus…?" Wakka moved his hand up to check his pulse and found it normal. Then an idea came to him. Blushing, he reached up and gently nipped Tidus's ear. His eyes shot open and when he realized their current position, he sat up quickly.

            "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that." Tidus muttered, the pain of rejection to much for him.  "I…" Wakka silenced him with his lips. Wrapping his arms around Tidus's slim body, he pulled him down on top of himself. Wakka broke the kiss and stared into Tidus's eyes. He then returned to kissing Tidus, his tongue running along his lower lip. When Tidus opened his mouth, Wakka stuck his tongue in greedily making Tidus moan as he swept it through his mouth several times, memorizing everything. When Wakka broke away again, Tidus whimpered in protest making him smile.

            "What about Yuna?" Tidus looked at him. 

            "What about Yuna?" Wakka sighed and turned his head to the side.

            "I saw you and Yuna… in the lake." He felt Tidus's back stiffen. Just what I thought.

            "I…I…" 

            "You're not just toying with me are you?" Tidus shook his head.

            "Of course not! I love you Wakka!" Wakka stared at him and Tidus clamped his mouth shut.

            "What?" Tidus blushed under his gaze and then sighed. It was out and in the open.

            "I…love you…" Wakka's eyes widened.

            "Really? You're not kidding?" Tidus shook his head. Wakka then started to cry again, happiness over flowing in him.

            "What? What did I say?" Tidus tried his best to stop him from crying, he even hit Wakka on the head. Wakka looked at him and laughed.

            "I love you too. I don't believe you said it!" He pulled Tidus into a deep kiss and held him to his chest, not caring what anyone would think. "I love you too…" Yet a thought kept lingering in the back of Wakka's mind that wouldn't leave.

A/N- So what'cha think? Good? Bad? And yes, I will continue if I get… 5 reviews! Ah yes… Please read the author note which I put as chappy one! I need answers to that! Thanks!


	3. FFX Chap 2

Disclaimer: Do I really need to write this everytime? A/N I know it's been a long time but here you go! And if you're reading my other stories I am updating on them!  
  
It was often that Tidus and Wakka had time alone. Their guardian duties forced them to spend all of their time with Yuna and the others yet, Tidus didn't seem to mind at all. Both knew that the other guardians couldn't know about their relationship, all of the regulations forbidded it. So, Wakka just stood there, watching Yuna and Tidus giggle and mess around as a burning jelosy formed inside. He took his eyes off them and watched the ground as he walked. "I knew it. I should of listened to myself." Wakka scolded himself in his mind.  
  
"My, you looked sidetracked." The female voice belonged to Lulu. Wakka glanced at Tidus.  
  
"What makes you say that?" He was sure Lulu shrugged.  
  
"You're normally not this quiet. I just noticed that's all." She followed his gaze. "What? YUna?" Wakka cringed at the thought but then remembered the regulations. He can't just say "I'm checking Tidus out!" Now could he?  
  
"They look happy don't they?" He said, quickly changing the subject. Lulu nodded, wondering at the sadness in his voice.  
  
"I think Yuna might just make it if Tidus stayed with her." Wakka's smile faltered for a moment until he glued it back onto his face again.  
  
"You really think so?" Lulu nodded again. "Lulu? What was it like? I mean, when you lost Chappu. I know what it feels like to lose a brother but what about when you lose your love?" She froze, looking at him strangly.  
  
"Why are you asking me this? Are you losing a lover?" She looked at the giggling duo. "Why do you really want to know?" Wakka blushed and looked away.  
  
"I just wanted to know that's all! Did it... hurt?" Lulu sighed.  
  
"More then you believe. I... I felt like I'd been ripped in two. There was a lot of crying and I locked myself in my room. I didn't talk to anyone for a while but... I finally calmed down." Wakka nodded.  
  
"That's what I feel like doing." He muttered to himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing... nothing." Wakka started to walk faster until his was at the front of the group. Turning around, he waved and then went off of the trail, crashing through the forest. "Goodbye Tidus..."  
  
A/N- Ahah! NO MORE MUSH!!! jk... And I love Tidus... I just had to add something and I don't think Auron is gonna make Wakka happy... (Where did that come from? ^^''''') I love all the characters! I don't really like Rikku tho... just her stealing and use ability! And sorry about the short chappy! Kinda weird I know but I'm no good at this kind of stuff.  
  
Poster- ME the almighty AVERY has posted this for YOU!!! You so owe me :P. no jk. Its no problem. Okay well I just wanted to say hi. And all you ppl go read MY stories too!!!!! My account is TheUndisclosed (I think.o_O) 


End file.
